


The Sound He Makes

by cnsltingdetectv



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnsltingdetectv/pseuds/cnsltingdetectv
Summary: The Sounds of John Watson, Explained Briefly in Paragraph Form





	The Sound He Makes

**Author's Note:**

> I had John read through this to make sure it didn’t read like a manual. Seeing as he only got through about half of it before scooting my laptop and microscope aside and fucking me on our kitchen table, I’d say it’s good enough for the general public. It’s a little non-traditional, but then again, so am I.

1\. The Whimper, as in the sound John Watson makes when I thrust my cock inside him to the root and go perfectly still, his voice breaking as he begs me for more. The sound he makes when I finally heed his request and fuck him into the mattress, as he so eloquently puts it. The sound he makes when I find his prostate and slam into it. The sound he makes when I pull out of him, spent, his brow glistening with sweat.

2\. The Growl, as in the sound John Watson makes when he first enters me. The sound he makes as he bites my shoulder, trying to keep himself from fucking me senseless right out of the gate. The sound he makes when I moan for him, asking for more, harder, faster. The sound he makes when he complies. The sound he makes when he’s fucking me after a long day, or after a case that required me to flirt. The sound he makes when he cums.

3\. The Moan, as in the sound John Watson makes when I take him into my mouth. The sound he makes when I knead his bollocks between my fingers. The sound he makes when I run my pointer finger across the pucker of his arsehole. The sound he makes when my tongue slips inside him and I lap at him like a parched man who found an oasis.

4\. The Grunt, as in the sound John Watson makes when I clench around him. The sound he makes when he thrusts, once, burying himself inside me. The sound he makes when he’s fucking me, hard.

5\. The Sigh, as in the sound John Watson makes when I trail kisses down his chest and stomach. The sound he makes when I kiss the tip of his cock. The sound he makes as he buries his fingers in my hair and I lick up his shaft. The sound he makes after he’s spent himself inside me and pulls out carefully.

 

6\. The Snarl, as in the sound John Watson makes when he tells me “you’re mine, mine.” The sound he makes when I call him Doctor or Captain or, occasionally and accidentally, Daddy. The sound he makes when I cum all over myself because of him. The sound he makes when I say something cheeky while he’s fucking me. The sound he makes as he bites my calf, trying not to cum.

7\. The Murmur, as in the sound John Watson makes when I slowly stroke his stiff cock. The sound he makes when he sinks slowly into me. The sound he makes when I slowly sink into him. The sound he makes when he tells me that he loves me.


End file.
